Just a Friend
by buns1974
Summary: Joss decides to show Reese what just a friend means. Summary sucks please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Here is a two part fic I forgot I wrote! Part two up soon.

* * *

Walking into the restaurant with a blood red halter dress; the back completely cut out, hugging my ass so tight that wearing panties just wasn't an option, and completing the ensemble is a pair of black four inch fuck me pumps. My makeup is flawless as I walk into the restaurant on the arm of _just a friend_ Eric, who happens to look like Shemar Moore and I feel so sexy and fucking invincible as the battle lines are drawn here tonight.

John fucking Reese had the nerve to tell me, no inform me, that he would be working a case with Zoe who was _just a friend_. Now don't get me wrong, I know men and women can just be friends, but this woman wants more and yet he tells me not to overreact. Me…over…react! And then he goes on to say how I shouldn't be jealous since she's _just a friend_ then he didn't understand why I was getting upset. Well since he feels that way he shouldn't have a problem with me and _just a friend_ Eric. John also tells me not to worry and that she's no threat to us, but just like every dumb ass man in the world he's flattered at the attention Zoe pays him.

Deep in my heart I know he would never betray me for several reasons. He's just not the type to do something to deliberately hurt me. And speaking of hurtful, I might have let it be known to him that screwing me over… by screwing some other woman would result in having his dick and balls nailed to the wall…literally. But I digress because I'm here tonight to prove a point. The point being; let's see how he feels with me sitting in the same restaurant having dinner with _just a friend_.

Spotting him across the room, he notices me just as Eric places his hand at the small of my back just above my ass. John can't see this, but he's very familiar with this particular dress. I watch him watch Eric and I as we make our way across the restaurant with a predatory look in his eyes. I smile and turn to take my seat at our table which is dead center of the restaurant where John has a perfect view of Eric and me.

We're sitting at the table, making small talk when I hear the music of the tango starting to play. I notice that the dance floor is filling up with couples dancing and before I can even ask, Eric is up and at my seat asking me to dance. Eric and I grew up together and his mom taught dancing and we both would be in her studio learning the waltz, tango, and other dances much to his dismay. So those lessons will definitely come in handy tonight.

Walking onto the dance floor I smile up at Eric and nod at him to turn up the heat like we use to do when we practiced back in the day. Returning my smile he pulls me to him and we begin to move like we've dance together every day instead of it being years. Really getting into the music and the dance, we don't realize that the dance floor has cleared with the exception of us.

As the last melody is played to the song Eric twirls me away. Coming out of our haze, we hear clapping and someone even whistles. Blushing, I realize just like back when we were teenagers, we'd totally lost ourselves to the music. As Eric takes my hand, he bows. Then points to me and I bow. As I come up, I look into the ice cold baby blues of John.

It seems that in the time it took for Eric and I to lose ourselves in the tango, John had made his way onto the dance floor with Zoe. Lifting my brow I smirk and step back into Eric's arms and we start to waltz, along with everyone else on the dance floor. Making or rather stalking his way over to us John stops and taps Eric on the shoulder. He asks to cut in - of course I know this isn't a request but more like a demand. Trading partners, I begin to waltz with John as Zoe does with Eric. I can feel just how tense he is and I'm glad he can't see the smirk on my face at just how pissed off he's become at seeing me tangoing with Eric.

"So Detective tell me, did you enjoy your dance with your _friend_?" John is watching me with an intensively pissed off glare that I simply smile at.

"Actually, Eric and I always did bring the heat, on and off, the dance floor and any other floor we happened to be on." Leaning back, I look him in the eye as if to say 'now take that asshole' but of course he's not done. The stubborn ass…

"Really? Do tell because I didn't realize that you would be showing up at this restaurant with your _friend_ tonight. I mean I must have missed the memo." He's trying to pick a fight here but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction which is assured to piss him off even more.

"Oh I'm sorry, it was probably on the same memo that stated Zoe was _just a friend_." 'Take that and stick it asshole', I think, even as I get a kick out of him being pissed and yes, even jealous. Because, I know, that Eric and I are a fine looking man and woman, if I do say so myself.

He tightens his hold on me, pulling me closer as he leans down and whispers. "Don't start something that you'll regret later Joss because you know I can be extremely dangerous when something I want is involved." He leans back and gives me an intense look. That look alone would clue anyone in (that knows him) as to just how pissed and dangerous this situation can get, but I still press on.

Licking my lips, I lean close to him and whisper against his mouth. "And so can I John. So…can…I. And now, if you'll excuse me, Eric and I have a lot to catch up on. It's been a while since we've seen each other." At first it seems as if he doesn't want to let me go, but a quick glare from me, and he reluctantly does. I'm nodding my head as I turn just as Eric is bringing Zoe back to John. I decide to take one last parting shot.

"Oh well Zoe I hope you and John have a wonderful night. I know Eric and I plan to." Taking the arm he offers, we walk off the dance floor and back to our table. Sitting at the table I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull and it just makes the smirk on my face spread even further. Yes, tonight is going to be memorable to say the least, and very educational where John Reese is concerned.

After eating dinner and having desert, I decide it's time to leave. Eric and I make our way to the exit and I know that whatever I have planned I'd better make it quick because if I know my vigilante the way I do he'll be on our asses quick, fast, and in a fucking hurry. Grabbing Eric's arm we practically sprint out the door and hail a cab giggling and just enjoying the night. I Turn to Eric and shoot him a wink as the cab drops me off at John's place which is the absolutely _last_ place he would go searching for me. Leaning over, I give Eric a kiss and with a wave of my hand I go up with the key given to me by John. I sit or rather lay in wait for a jealous, probably pissed off, and possessive boyfriend who _had_ to be taught a valuable lesson by me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sitting up in the middle of the bed wearing nothing but the bed sheet and a shit eating grin, I sit and wait for John to arrive home. Chuckling to myself, I can only imagine the shock he felt when he went to Eric's place looking to kick some ass. Rolling over I'm laughing so hard I fail to notice John enter the apartment. I jump as I notice that he's standing in the center of the room, watching me, and looking royally pissed. This sets me off once again as I start a giggle fit because I can only imagine what he saw at Eric's place. And I have no doubt that he's been at Eric's place waiting and watching.

"Where have you been John?" I ask this question so innocently with a straight face and yet I'm biting my cheek to keep from laughing.

Narrowing his eyes, he stalks toward me. He takes off his jacket tossing it across the room as he comes to the end of the bed and shoots me a glare. "You know damn well where I've been Detective!" He practically spits this out and that sets me off on another giggle fest. God! If only I could have been a fly on the wall at Eric's apartment. Wait, thinking of Eric, I stop laughing and turn to look at john.

"Tell me you didn't hurt Eric!" I say as I'm sitting in the middle of the bed leaning against the headboard with my arms crossed. I'm preparing myself to go off on his ass if he so much as laid a finger on Eric.

"Oh don't worry. When I left, Eric and his…friend were alright, if not a little shaken up at my sudden appearance in their apartment. But let me tell you Detective, my shock was much greater than theirs. Imagine my surprise when I kick in the door of their bedroom to see what I thought was you, wearing the exact same dress only to find Eric and his friend, who just so happens to be a female impersonator." His eyes narrow as I cover my mouth to hide my laugh but the giggles escape anyway. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I can only smirk at John as he narrows his eyes further which lets me know just how pissed he really is. But I just don't give a shit because I set out to prove a point and boy did I ever… and then some.

"That goes to show you that Eric really was _just a friend_ who also happens to be gay. So, are you really pissed at me for what I did or for the way I went about doing it?" Arms crossed, I'm ready to do battle and afterwards maybe get a whole lot of hot, sweaty, angry sex. "Oh come on John I was merely trying to show you that yes, sometimes a friend is just a friend and sometimes the other person wants more. And Zoe is definitely a friend that wants more and I don't give a shit how you spin it, your sorry ass knows it." Okay now I'm getting pissed at the way things have gone so far.

"Joss I know that you're upset about my dealing with Zoe but I keep telling you that you have nothing to worry about. But then you go and pull this stunt, letting me believe that you were going to Eric's apartment after having had dinner with him. So what the hell do you think I was going to do, just sit there and let some idiot take what was mine?! I don't think so!" He's at the end of the bed practically breathing fire and looking so fucking sexy that I'm almost tempted to let this go but no… Not…going…to…happen.

"Oh please! So are you telling me that when I left, Zoe didn't try anything with you? Is that what you're saying? Because if you can look me in the eye and tell me that, then I'll apologize and tell you that you were right." Tilting my head to the side, eyebrow raised, I wait for his response even though I already know the answer.

"That's beside the point Joss and you know it. So don't try to turn this around on me." Pacing at the end of the bed, he's tense and angry, but I don't care because when it's all said and done, I'll help him release that tension… Just as soon as we settle the Zoe matter.

"Okay I will admit I might have gone a bit overboard, so consider this a lesson learned." I shoot him a smirk as he just glares at me.

"And just what lesson would that be Detective?" His head is tilted to the side, arms crossed, waiting for my response.

"The lesson is to expect the unexpected when it comes to women. Every straight woman has that one attractive, gay, male friend that we can whip out of the closet, no pun intended, and use to make a point to our significant others. You know, being ex-CIA, you'd think you would be better prepared." I'm smiling because he looks like he wants to shoot something which makes my smile widen. It's his own fault, if he'd simply take what I said to heart, he wouldn't have burst in on Eric and "Shana" doing whatever the hell they were doing. Nope, serves his ass right and I hope he has nightmares for days.

"This is getting us nowhere fast. And yes, I get what you're saying about Zoe and I took care of it tonight like I should have in the beginning, but Joss I'm with you, and you alone. And you have to believe me when I say that I would never do anything to hurt you like that." Sighing, I pout because the bastard has turned it around and all I want to do is put my arms around him, but at least he put a stop to Zoe's advances.

Nodding my head with my arms crossed, I feel like a kid that been reprimanded by the principal, but then John doesn't look like any principal I've ever seen. Licking my lips, all I want to do is fuck his brains out even if I'm still pissed. So it looks like John isn't the only one needing to release some tension.

"So tell me John are you going to pound the shit out of your punching bag or are you going to pound the shit out of me in this bed, if you know what I mean." I say this as I pull the sheet down showing my breasts with nipples hard and standing at attention. Tugging it again, I pull the sheet off the rest of the way and the only thing I'm wearing is a come-hither smile. I play with my nipples, tugging them gently with my left hand and slowly moving my right hand down between my legs. I rub my clit and lock my eyes on his. I smile as his nostrils flare as he takes me in all my naked, erotic glory.

Quickly undoing his shirt and kicking off his shoes he crawls up the huge California king bed as I let my legs splay open even wider. He reaches my thighs and leaning down, he gently bites down on my left thigh. Then turning his head, he repeats this action with the right thigh. Placing a hand on each leg he spreads my thighs and lays his hand on mine. He presses down on my hand, rubbing my clit with me. I moan pulling my nipple harder as John thrusts two fingers into my heat as I continue to rub my clit.

"Oh God!" I moan in pleasure as he's ramming his fingers into my heat as I start to rub even harder on my clit. Pushing my hand aside he wraps his mouth around my hard clit and sucks hard as his fingers fuck me. Lifting my hips off the bed I try to get closer to his wonderful tongue. Holding me down, he sucks harder as I grab a fist full of his hair and hold on as he's relentless with his mouth and hands. Suddenly he stops and my eyes snap open as he's giving me a look that could only spell trouble in the most deliciously wicked way possible.

Shaking his head he gets out of bed and reaches for something in the bedside table and when he turns back I see that he has a silk tie in his hands and with a wicked glint in his eye and a smirk he reaches down and ties my hands to the head board.

"John what the fuck are you doing?" I asked as if I'm pissed but damn if I can't feel myself getting wet just thinking of the wicked things he's about to do to me. Damn, this man has me sprung and I love it. But of course I will never admit this to the arrogant son of a bitch, he'll just get a swollen head and the only head of his I need swollen is the one in his pants.

"Well Detective, like you said, it's all about learning lessons and tonight you need to know that I don't share what belongs to me. You can get pissed off as much as you like, but you…are…mine!" He's says this with such a viciousness that I know I'm going to really get it good tonight and holy shit, I can't wait. I love getting him all riled up and jealous which benefits us both.

"I don't belong to you or anyone else John so you can cut the crap before I kick your ass." Even as I lay tied to the bed, fighting him, we both know it's just for show. I'll be damned if I will ever give in too easily to this man because he's an Alpha male who is so use to kicking ass and taking names. Well that shit definitely stops here where I'm concerned.

Shaking his head he takes his hand and cups me between my legs rubbing my clit but not enough to do anything but frustrate the hell out of me which of course, he knows - the bastard. "Before I'm done with you tonight you will tell me what I want because until you do the only thing that you're going to get is more and more frustrated by the second, minute, and hours. I can sit here bringing you to the brink of ecstasy and just when you're about to go over the edge, I'll stop… you… cold." He finishes this statement and starts rubbing my clit once again, faster and faster getting me so close and just when I feel the tightening in my stomach, he stops.

I scream at him in frustration and need, but he just sits there and then stepping away from the bed he quickly unbuckles his belt and lets his pants drop. I lick my lips with the need to taste him like I've never felt before. The bastard knows it too if the smirk he shoots me is any indication. He strokes his cock, teasing me and damn it, I know eventually I will give in. Turning away, he heads towards the kitchen and comes back with a glass of ice and I know I'm definitely in trouble now.

"Joss, you look a little…hot and since you're so hot I brought some ice to cool things off, namely you." The son of a bitch is trying to kill me but damn what a way to go. Licking my lips I shoot him a 'do your worst' look and smirk as well.

Picking up a piece of ice out of the glass he places it in his mouth. Sucking on it and walking towards me he takes the ice out of his mouth and rubs one of my nipples ripping a moan from my throat at the sensation. He repeats this on the other nipple until the ice melts. By now I don't know if I'm coming or going well maybe just going since I haven't come yet. Looking over I see him reach for another ice chip and this time he rubs it over my clit and I moan once again, this time like a banshee in heat. God I'm going to fucking kill him when I get untied from this fucking bed and then I'll turn the table on his sorry ass.

Leaning down as he has another ice chip he whispers. "So are you ready to tell me what I want to hear Joss. Are you ready to come harder than you've ever come or do we continue to leave you frustrated?"

"John please!" At this point if he wanted me to say he was God I would because only this man could take me to a place that was both heaven and hell.

Rubbing the ice down my clit he continues his assault. Then he slides the ice chip into my heat and I can feel my orgasm fast approaching because the cold and the heat does me in. Then his fingers are thrusting into my heat hard and fast with the melting ice and I come screaming his name loud. He continues as he leans down with a piece of ice in his mouth. It covers my clit while his fingers thrust harder and I unbelievably can feel another orgasm following the first, so soon after. Damn, the bastard really was a God.

Slumping back against the pillows I am utterly, completely, and mind blowingly spent after two extremely powerful orgasms. I watch through hooded eyes as John sucks and licks his way up my body and once he reaches my lips he kisses me hard. Our tongues duel and fight for control until we're forced to break apart for air. He leans back sitting on his legs with my thighs spread open and taking his cock in his hands he rubs it down my seam, hitting my still sensitive clit thanks to his previous attention. Plus the orgasm causes me to throw my head back. I try to close my thighs but John is having none of that. No, John is ready to play, and play we shall.

Repeating the action his hard cock hits my clit again, rubbing against it over and over as he holds my thighs open and then I moan because I am at his mercy and God help me, I love it. I love when he takes control. I love when his control is snapped and from what I can see, he's on the edge right there with me and when he does finally snap he's going to fuck me senseless and I… can't… wait. And from the way he's lifting my legs over his shoulders the wait is over.

Lifting my legs and bending them towards my chest he slams into me ripping a scream from my throat followed by moans of pleasure as he's holding me down at his mercy. His thrusts are relentless but I wouldn't have him any other way. Reaching over to the side table he picks up another piece of ice and as he's slamming into my heat hard, hot, and so fast, he places an ice chip over my clit and oh GOD I can feel another orgasm making its way down my spine but he just keeps thrusting harder and then I fall overboard.

"John!" I scream, as I orgasm for the third time and his cock is still hard as a rock. I must have passed out because when I wake I am untied from the bed and lying on top of John as he's rubbing his hands up and down my back.

Looking up into his eyes that still smolder with a heat meant only for me and feeling his cock still hard inside of me, I decide to have some fun of my very own. Leaning down I gently bite one of his nipples sucking to sooth it and then slowly make my way down his body kissing and licking until I reach his cock. Wrapping my hand around his cock I lick the head and slowly take him into my mouth until he hits the back of my throat and I smile as he moans in pleasure.

Releasing him I suck his cock back down my throat, moaning in pleasure as the taste of him fills my mouth, but it's my turn to be relentless. He grabs my hair and I'm unsure if he's trying to get me to stop or begging me for more, but I will not be denied. I suck harder as he thrusts his hips up essentially fucking my mouth and it turns me on so much that I can feel myself getting wet again. Grabbing my hair, he pulls me up and tosses me next to him and then flips me over until I land on my hands and knees then he slams into me and we begin to fuck each other senseless.

While he's thrusting into me holding my hips, I'm slamming back onto his cock as hard as I possibly can and the only sounds are of skin meeting skin and the animalistic sounds made by John and I. We are both out of control and loving it, but I want to come again and I want him with me so I really start to work on his cock. Slamming back against it while tightening my heat almost locking onto his cock in a vice like grip ripping moans from his throat.

He leans down pulling me by the hair until my back is pressed against his chest as we fuck each other trying to reach that point where we both fall over the edge of an ecstasy so great that we both pass out from the pleasure. A few thrusts later we do just that; screaming and moaning like the wild animals that we had become, but it was oh so worth it for the pleasure we're now experiencing. Falling forward, I land sprawled out on top of the bed with John still thrusting and moaning as the last of his orgasm wanes. We're still connected and tired but content. Finally he rolls off me still breathing hard and I scoot to curl up next to his side as he wraps his arms around me and pulls the covers over us both.

"So am I forgiven for bringing my friend to dinner tonight John or will I be punished some more?" He gives me a glare which makes me smirk even more because truth be told I love pissing this man off because usually it ends with the both of us getting off.

"No, you still need to learn Joss and the only way to do that is by being punished so your lesson is still not over quite yet. But don't worry I'm just the man to handle a stubborn, pain in the ass, like you." He says this with his usual smirk, but I'm too damn content and sated to even bother with yelling at him for being so arrogant and not to mention sexy. I simply snuggle closer and lay my head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart and knowing that it beats for me and me alone. Sighing, I fall asleep; content with my vigilante… smirk and all.


End file.
